Coffee Shop Love
by Sherri3555
Summary: Where the two of them are in a coffee shop and they experience love...and Sirius getting drugged. [JPSS oneshot] (Warning: Slight cursing, mention of drugs and slash)
**Totally not based off of "Coffee Shop Love" by Ryan Higa, what are you talking about? *drinks Starbucks***

 **Note: slight cursing, slash, mention of drugs, Muggle!AU, College!AU (?)**

 **Pairing: James/Severus**

* * *

James and Sirius were just casually drinking a sip of coffee, celebrating their success over surviving their exam. Nothing special, like a special mocha or a expensive capachino. After all, the two young adults still had to pay for the student tuition.

James glanced up at the sound of the bell at the door and instantly blushed.

A raven-haired boy entered with the darkest eyes James has ever seen. Although he wore a simple blue and white hoodie, black jeans and blue sneakers, he looked enchanting.

'Who is that cutie?' James thought, hazel eyes glazed with lust.

"-ames, James!" Sirius snapped in front of the love-strucked boy's face, but got no response. Pouting, Sirius punched his friend's shoulder—hard.

"Hey, what was the for!?" James whined as he rubbed his poor shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked. "And why do you look like you want to fuck someone?"

"I think I'm in love," James stated dreamily as his eyes lingered to the raven-haired boy once more, who sat down at a few tables away from him.

Sirius looked at James with a "really, are you fucking serious?" look on his face.

"Again?" Sirius grumbled. "This is high-school all over again, when you were goggling over Lily Evans."

"But he's special," James resisted his moan after thinking about what the raven-haired beauty would look like with his arms linked aroud the boy's skinny hips. "He looks so...fucking beautiful."

Sirius cringed. "You and your hormones."

"I wouldn't be the one talking, Mr. Sex Lover," James countered, earning a smirk from Sirius.

"The one and only," Sirius joked before sipping more of his coffee. "Ngh!"

"What?" James asked, half paying attention to Sirius. That raven-haired boy was busy typing something on his laptop rapidly fast. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched up with concentration and his face showed that he was completely engrossed in whatever he was typing. He looked young, skinny and about a few inches below James. Utterly dazzling...

"This coffee tastes weird," Sirius complained. "I should ask for a refund, and that tip back!"

James didn't even bother questioning his best friend.

"But seriously," Sirius ruffled James's hair. "I think you should stop chasing for a boyfriend and focus more on that coffee, which is getting cold."

James stepped up and headed over to a magazine area, ignoring Sirius. He pretended to browse for something to read, but every once in a while, his eyes darted to the busy beauty.

'He look so pretty,' he thought silently.

Just when James was about to walk back to his seat (to avoid the weird looks people were giving him), Sirius literally went over and instantly took the raven-haired boy's drink. Sirius gulped it up like there was no tomorrow and when he finished, he sighed with relief.

James blinked. What...the actual fuck!?

"What are you doing!?" the raven-haired boy screamed. He glared daggers at Sirius—for good reasons too!

Sirius licked his lips, which had coffee dripping on them. "You know, drinking some good coffee."

The raven-haired boy groaned in frustration and closed his laptop. Hastily, he packed his stuff and threw another glare at Sirius.

"You must be high," he stated roughly before walking out the door.

James just stood in shock with his jaw dropped to the floor.

There goes his one true love.

* * *

Turns out, the coffee Sirius drank was full of drugs. Everyone in the coffee-shop went crazy afterwards, drinking their coffee like crazy. The bartenders literally ran out the shop in fear of the crowd. Videos went viral, people went home sick and classes were canceled for his classmates to recover from such an event. Eventually, that shop had to close down.

James sighed and went back to his textbook about law, ignoring the beautiful scenery of the park.

That's when someone plopped down next to him. James looked up to see if it was Sirius and blushed immediately at the sight.

The raven-haired beauty sat down next to him with a small smile on his face and sparkling onyx eyes. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," James responded, too caught up with the boy's beauty to even come up with a charismatic answer.

"I remember you," the raven-haired boy scratched his cheek with an elegant finger. "From the coffee shop, when your friend took my coffee."

James's blush deepened. "Heh, I'm really sorry about his behavior."

"Hah! Don't worry about it. If anything, I think he saved me."

"That's good," James grinned. "Don't want a cutie like you to be sick, am I right?"

This time, it was the raven-haired boy's turn to blush. "I-I'm not cute, trust me."

"Sure, if you really say so," James chuckled. "Still doesn't change my mind though, you are adorable."

"Whatever, you weirdo!" he giggled happily, unintentionally earning a big grin from James. "Anyways, my name is Severus."

"A noble name for a lovely person."

"Shut up!" Severus whined, although he laughed

"I'm James Potter," James held out his hand, awaiting for Severus to shake it. "And I hope that we become friends, Severus."

* * *

 **Writing one-shots again. :)**

 **If you don't understand that "drug" thing, watch the video. He is so creative!**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
